The Splinter Cell
The Splinter Cell, was an organization not from the original Kid Chronicle's story, but was created specifically for the KND Chronicles: Legacy of the Directorate story. The organization was formed out of a combination of the remnants of the Confederacy's Earth Invasion force and several cells of KND and teen sympathizers. The organization's creation was masterminded by the officer's of the Last Battalion of the Directorate's Zeitenzaff (Timeless Guard) forces. The ZZ designed the Splinter Cell with the express purpose of using it as a global information and spy network, with which to manipulate the politics of the world, post Invasion. All of this was done with the goal of turning the KND against the adults and forming a New Directorate World Order out of the remnants of the imperial and modern KND. For all intesive purposes, the Splinter Cell itself was nothing more than an extension of the Last Battalion and despite the seperation of command structures, the two organizations were always one and the same, the Cell acting as a front for the Battalion's activities. After the Splinter Cell's command strucuture was destroyed and it's plans exposed, the Colonel officially brought the Splinter Cell's remaining forces under the banner of the Vaffist-Zeitenzaff, essentially disbanding the seperate organization and folding it's troops into the ranks of his own forces. From that point on, the name Splinter Cell, would be used by kids and adults alike to refer to the Colonel's organization as a whole. History 'Pre-Invasion' The Splinter Cell had it's origins in the years before the Confederate invasion, when Confederate deep cover agents began spreading rumors in the KND about a shadowy organization bent on wiping out all adults. This was meant merely as a cover story to hide the agent's true objectives, which were the evaluation and capture of key KND personnel. 'Post-Invasion' Years later, after the Confederate invasion, the reawakened Last Battalion of the Zeitenzaff, sought to restablish itself on Eath in secret. To this end, they contacted/rescued various surviving elements of the Confederate army on Earth, subverting them to their cause with the promise of a New Directorate World Order and a final victory against their enemies, the adults and their allies, the KND and the Federation. During the aftermath of the invasion, the ZZ worked quickly to establish the Splinter Cell before the joint KND/Federation forces could ferret out the last pockets of Confederate resistance. They suceeded in protecting and hiding large portions of the Confederate forces by relocating them to a series of old, hidden Directorate facilites across the world. From there, agents of the Battalion began training the Confederate agents to inflitrate and undermine the KND and Federation occupation forces. Months after the end of the Invasion, the Splinter Cell had manage to inflitrate dozens of branches of the KND, spreading its net across the Earth and even beyond to the outer reaches of the Sol System. Using guerilla tactics, the Confederate remnant had managed to cause major instibility among the surviving adult factions, placing more and more emphasise on the solid leadership and military support of the KND forces. Meanwhile, the Battalion's Battle Conductor AI POSEIDON manged to covertly setup a backdoor into the remnants of the Directorate's orbital grid of weapon platforms, slowly subverting Site 32 AI ARES control over the grid. All was set for the Colonel's plan to commence, the events of Legacy of the Directorate begin to play out. skip to avoid spoilers 'Battalion Commences Operations' Forces 'Confederate Remnants:' The majority of the Splinter Cell's ground forces are comprised of remnants of the Confederate Army leftover from the invasion of Earth. The majority of these forces are comprised of basic infantry units and a few specialized commando units. Due to the Federation's rapid liberation of Earth, the Splinter Cell was denied most of the Confederacy's heavy armored vehicles such as the siege walkers and super-heavy tanks. The Cell's Confederate forces utilize basic gunships and dropships for transport and field light mechanized walkers and armored troop transports, they make up for their lack of heavier armaments with large stockpiles of anti-armor weaponry and fast, light infantry. 'The Last Battalion of the Zeitenzaff:' At the core of the the Splinter Cell's forces is the Last Battalion of the Zeitenzaff, the Directorate's Timeless Guard and elite of the KMD. The Battalion is comprised entirely of surviving veterans of the Great Revolution, armed with cutting edge Directorate weapons and technology. Being a battalion, there are only around a thousand of them, and the battalion itself is broken up into three consituent parts. The 1st part comprises the core of the Battalion and is made up of unaugmented KMD infantry soldiers. The 2nd part comprises the Battalion's Skasstroten or Shock Trooper corp. The Skasstroten corp is comprised of cybernetically augmented soldiers specializing rapid assault tactics, often deployed by the Battalion as a vanguard strike force. The 3rd part comprises the Battalion's Skeelcroten division, or Stalker Division. This unit makes up the Battalion's inflitration and assassination forces, mainly genetically augmented adult soldiers and POWs, modified to create expert hunters. These creatures are led by specialized Directorate stealth forces and act as the Battalion's scalpel on the battlefield, deployed to seek out and kill enemy commanders and command assets in order to disorganize their forces. 'Space Forces:' The Splinter Cell's HQ is located on Valhalla ''Station, a massive orbital station and weapons platform that originally acted as the command station for the KMD orbital satellite grid. The station also contains one of the Directorate's super-weapons, the Sub-Space Rift Accelerator, a massive void based energy weapon. The station also houses the last of the KMD's orbital defense fleet from the Revolution From what is left over from the war, the Battalion has access to at least five Directorate Strike Cruisers and three Directorate Assault Carriers. Beyond this they also have a large compliment of spaceborne fighter and bomber craft as well as specialized stealth craft and troop transports. The Splinter Cell also has access to a number of Confederate warships that the Battalion managed to hide after the invasion. These include no less than a total of ten corvettes, two light frigates and a single light cruiser. Known Members 'Command Staff' *'The Colonel: Commander of the Last Battalion and the real mastermind behind the (re)-formation of the Splinter Cell, the Colonel was an officer in the Directorate's ZZ Corp during the Great Revolution, where he earned the nickname The Butcher of Vulbaria for his actions during Operation: Crimson Storm, in which he slaughtered the entire population of the island nation of Vulbaria using KMD bio-weapons. His name is never mentioned. *'The Major: '''A soldier of the Autarch's Iron Guard and the Colonel's right hand, the Major used to answer directly to Lord Schmitt, after the Revolution he rescinded his oaths in the wake of the KMD's apparent destruction and now only follows the Colonel. The Major never speaks, prefering to let his actions as the Colonel's enforcer and 2nd in command speak for him. Due to the Colonel's preference to lead from on high, the Major generally ends up acting as field commander for the Battalion's forces. His name is mentioned in passing as Raamreck. *'Captain Vakshen: '3rd in command of the Battalion, below the Major, Vakshen is the commander of the Battalion's Skasstroten forces and generally acts as a forward frontline commander while in the field. A master of assault tactics, Vakshen is one of the few members of the Battalion who actually has some doubts about the organization's current course of action. *'1st Lieutenant Bachman: The Battalion's inflitration and intelligence specalist, Bachman acts as the Battalion's eyes and ears in the field. He leads the Battalion's Skeelcroten detachment in battle and directs their actions in the field as an assassination and hunter-killer unit. Bachman himself is a Skasstroten, modified for stealth combat, as a result he often ends up acting as the Battalion's chief scout. *'2nd Lieutenant Herrick: '''The Battalion's sole psychic special forces soldier, Herrick is one of the last surviving members of the Directorate's psychic warfare division. While not as well versed in his abilites as Schmitt, he has been shown to have mastered levitation, pyrokenisis, telekinesis and even possesses a special ability for limited range self-teleportation. *'Sub-Commander Arminger: A former Confederate soldier, Arminger was the highest ranking Confederate officer left on Earth after the KMC evacuated, leaving him in charge of the largest contingent of Confederate forces on the planet. Following the invasion, Arminger and his subordinates were secretly approached by members of the Last Battalion, who used the remaing KMC forces to form the core of the new Splinter Cell. Arminger was placed in general command of this new spy network and reported directly to the Colonel. Arminger was killed by agents of the Battalion to prevent him from leaking information to the KND, after his command center was captured. '''Enlisted Officers *